


Personal Wilson

by simoneallen



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simoneallen/pseuds/simoneallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluffy fluff with Stephen and Hugh and a side-helping of House MD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Wilson

Title: Personal Wilson  
Author: Simone Allen  
Beta: [dogpoet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet)  
Universe/Series: British Actor RPF

 

“I love you,” he said. He said it in a normal tone of voice. It was a simple statement of fact, and that was how he said it.

There was silence, which wasn’t unexpected, as there wasn’t a next line to come in the scene they were working on. But the quiet was questioning, even for a read through. He looked across the table at David. 

“Um,” said the creator, unusually hesitant. “I was thinking,” he continued after a long pause, “that the line would be more of a ‘thank you’ for the pain meds. But it sounded like you meant it?”

Hugh shifted a little in his chair. He didn’t want David to think he was doubting the words written for the character he’d created. It wasn’t his role to question the merit of the script, which was, in any case, nearly always flawless; he had the utmost faith in David. But, at the same time, this was something he found himself feeling quite unaccountably strongly about. 

David frowned slightly as he watched the emotions play across Hugh’s face. “I don’t mean you shouldn’t do it that way,” he clarified, curious as to the reason behind the interpretation. “But they’re two guys. Guys don’t generally say that sort of thing to each other. And this is House saying those words to Wilson. I’m not sure if we should go that way.”

Hugh drew in a breath. “House doesn’t like most people,” he tried to explain. “He loves even fewer. When he does love someone, he means it. But even though he’s obsessive about it, he can’t express it in a normal way. This is a moment where he can say what he feels and blame it on the near death experience and the drugs later.”

He looked up after his little speech to see an assortment of frowns pointed in his direction, some slightly disapproving, some oddly pleased looking, most just perplexed He looked back down at the script on the table in front of him, trying not to blush.

“You know, I mean,” he stuttered a little then swallowed and continued in a more forcedly assured tone. “It’s just that, I think he means it. He does really mean it.” He nodded sharply as he made the point, more to reassure himself than anyone else. “He loves Wilson,” he finished determinedly. “And some guys do say it,” he added as an afterthought.

Everyone remained silent as they considered the most emotive and heartfelt speech they’d probably ever heard from their enigmatic lead actor. At that moment the door clicked open. Dana, one of the show’s runners peered apologetically into the room. She was new on the lot and looked a little nervous. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said, blushing. “Hugh, there’s someone here who says he knows you…”

She pushed the door open a little wider and Hugh saw a familiar form appear in the doorway, his height making him loom almost ridiculously over Dana’s diminutive frame. 

A wide smile cracked Hugh’s face as leapt to his feet and covered the distance to the door in two wide strides.

“Stephen!” he pulled the other man into an embrace. “M’Colleague. What the fuck are you doing here?!”

Stephen hugged him back for a long moment, patting at his back, then pulled slightly away, enough to gaze fondly at him.

“Well,” he shrugged. “If Mohammed will move half way round the world, then the mountain is left with little choice.”

Hugh laughed at the utterly Stephen greeting. He was vaguely aware that everyone was staring at him, and that he probably looked less genius House and more inane Bertie Wooster at this moment, but found that he didn’t really care.

He slung his arm around Stephen’s shoulders and turned around to face the room. “Everyone,” he announced as he threw a proud look sideways. “This is Stephen. My own personal Wilson.”

“But with fewer ex-wives,” Stephen clarified as he smiled at the assorted cast and crew. “I’m honoured to meet you all,” he told them. “Wonderful show. I absolutely adore it.”

David stared at the two of them for a moment, then looked back down at the script in front of him. “Oh,” he said under his breath as he smiled at the words he’d written for the actor to interpret. “I see what you mean.”

__

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by this great vid:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4avur5yRVdI


End file.
